Warm Up
by Elaina96
Summary: He tried to keep his eyes to himself, he really did, but as soon as the empath got up from meditating in the corner it became very hard. BBRae Oneshot


Warm up.

Training, Working out, Exercise.

Robin insisted they do it at least once a day to insure they stayed fit and in shape. In Beast Boy's younger years he hated that he had to do it one or more times a day, but now that he's eighteen he has to admit he's glad his leader made him do so, for the day to day workout made his body quite fit and firm.

But there was also a downside to this, for he wasn't the only one it benefited. True like his own, Raven's attractiveness gained not just by exercising but just simply growing up, and he almost hated the fact that he couldn't help but stare at her.

Currently they were all in the training room doing their usual morning routine. Robin was bench pressing while Starfire spotted him. Though she technically wasn't working out, but the only one who would scold her on that would be Robin, and everyone knew Robin would never reprimand his girlfriend.

Cyborg was currently taking a well needed break from bench pressing. He really liked pushing his limits and was now chugging some water and wiping the sweat off himself with a towel.

Beast Boy, on the other hand didn't feel like pushing his limits today. He had stayed up late playing a new video game and was kind of feeling… laggy, so he opted for the simple treadmill instead.

He tried to keep his eyes to himself, he really did, but as soon as the empathy got up from meditating in the corner it became very hard. Raven was never into bench pressing nor pushing her limits when it came to working out. She instead performed the simple exercises like yoga.

Raven sat on a workout mat near the treadmills and stretched before beginning her yoga positions. As soon as she did so Beast Boy was tempted to get up and start bench pressing just to impress her, but to do that he would have to leave his spot and lose his nice view of her.

She had her back to him as she did some poses he knew had names, though for the life of him he couldn't think of them. He really wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her, it wasn't like she was wearing anything revealing. Starfire had a sports bra and tight shorts, and he didn't even see her as more than a friend, but Raven she was in long workout pants and a plain white T-shirt and he couldn't look away.

Being that it was Raven she stuck to classy positions, not that he would have minded if she did the only one he actually remembered the name of, which was Downward Dog, and he had to admit she was flexible, even if thinking of it made him uncomfortable…

He continued jogging on the treadmill, slightly sweating for more than one reason… He wasn't sure why watching her made him sweat; maybe it was because he knew he shouldn't. Because he knew he wasn't watching her in a friendly, platonic manner, he was watching her because he found her attractive.

He tried to look away, to ignore her. But that was harder then it sounded. Her back had this beautiful curve to it; true Starfire's looked the same, but there was something about Raven's back that just caught his eye. Her long legs were smooth even if for once they were covered by pants and he kind of missed her usual uniform at the moment.

He almost felt like she was taunting him by being next to him. She was nimble, clearly, as he couldn't imagine doing some of those moves. He really should have been more used to the shape of her body; he did see her every day. But then again, he didn't see her do complex yoga positions every day.

Raven let herself slowly fall back, letting her hands catch herself as she arched her stomach in the air. Now he swore he knew the name of that one, Arch something? Or maybe Bridge? But the name didn't matter, what mattered was the position she was in caused her white shirt to slowly rise up her stomach a little. It didn't show much but a sliver of her toned flat stomach.

Now that her back was technically not facing him anymore he had to be more careful with his staring. God only knows what she would do to him if she caught him watching her.

But luckily she lifted herself back up; another talented movement as her back faced him once more. She grabbed her bottle of water and started to drink it before unexpectedly speaking. "Do you ever consider doing yoga, Logan? I mean you watch me enough you must have some sort of an interest in it." His feet suddenly lost their momentum and he couldn't help but stumble and trip over them on the treadmill as she spoke to him. He quickly slammed his hand on the stop button on the machine before he could fall and completely embarrass himself further. He pulled himself up and faced her as she gave him a knowing smirk. He knew his face was red, he could feel it, and he couldn't help but wonder how she knew he was watching her. "I have to admit I am flattered." She said taking another sip of water.

He blushed deeper, "D-Did you read my mind?"

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking." She told him.

"Then how did you know I was watching you?" He asked and he suddenly regretted his choice of words.

"I sense emotions, and as soon as I started my yoga yours went wild."

"Well I wasn't watching- I mean I was- no, I was just…" Wow could his face get anymore hotter?

"What he means to say…" Cyborg intervened, "Is that he was just checking you out cause he thinks you're hot."

"Yes." Beast Boy said before widening his eyes. "I mean No!" He shouted.

"Yeah well BB, I just so happen to have seen the whole thing. So you're caught red handed, or should I say red faced!" Cyborg said with a loud laugh at the end as he pointed a finger at his blushing friend.

"Leave him alone, Victor, I think he's endured enough torture for one day." Raven said sternly.

"Yeah, now he just needs a cold shower." Cyborg said teasingly.

"I'm going to my room." Beast Boy said in a distant, harsh tone.

"Nice." Raven said harshly turning towards Cyborg.

"Oh I'm just teasing." He defended.

"Yeah, well you went too far this time." She said sternly turning towards the door Beast Boy had walked out of.

Cyborg's smile faltered as he considered his friends feelings. He had to admit he was kind of being an ass. He considered as he watched Raven run after their friend.

"Gar, wait!" Raven hollered catching up to Beast Boy before he reached his room.

He stopped but didn't face her as he grunted, "What?"

"Cyborg feels horrible; he didn't mean what he said."

"Is that what he said?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"Like I said I'm an empathy, I sense and feel others emotions."She said slowly walking towards him. "And I really am flattered." She said with a small smile.

"Of what?" He asked, turning his head to face her as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"All those emotions you felt watching me. True some of them went past PG 13, but… a lot of them were sweet." She said leaning in and lightly kissing his cheek.

His eyes widened as his hand went to the spot on his face. He quickly turned around and watched her slowly walk away, and his face couldn't help but turn red again. But this time he wasn't really embarrassed of it.

Talk about a warm up.


End file.
